


Making The Connection

by weakinteraction



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (Comics)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, First Time as a threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 16:24:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17410241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weakinteraction/pseuds/weakinteraction
Summary: Satsu, Faith and Buffy have some tension to work off.(AU from somewhere around Wolves at the Gate, but the Harmony side of things still happened.)





	Making The Connection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleRaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRaven/gifts).



Satsu put her hand on the girl's wrist.

The girl smiled at her. But it didn't reach her eyes.

That, and the skin under Satsu's fingers was cold, and there was no pulse.

Also, the terrible fashion sense. Only someone who had last been this apparent age in the '50s _and_ unable to use a mirror could possibly think that outfit looked good.

She wasn't supposed to be doing this. Buffy and Faith were supposed to be meeting her here in just a few minutes. This was supposed to be their badly needed night off.

Her night with Buffy had led to a whole sequence of revelations. Faith seeking her out, half out of curiosity to see what Buffy had been like in bed, half out of an obscure sort of jealousy: what had Satsu had that she hadn't, back in the day? But when Satsu and Faith had begun ... whatever it was they'd been doing -- more than hooking up, but not something either of them had been willing to call dating -- Buffy had realised the way she really felt, about both of them. Since then, they had fallen into a complicated arrangement, pairing up with one another in various ways. They all wanted to see what would happen with all three of them at once -- Buffy was particularly enthusiastic about imagining Faith was there as a part of dirty talk, and according to Faith was much the same about Satsu when they were together -- but somehow it had never quite worked out when it came down to it.

And so they were supposed to be having a night off, and if that led to anything, then, well, that was just what came naturally.

But vampire slaying came naturally to Satsu too, and the other denizens of their favourite bar didn't deserve to be preyed on.

Satsu focused herself back on the task at hand.

"You don't mind, do you?" the vampire said, fluttering her eyelashes. Obviously she'd mistaken Satsu's reverie for her processing the idea that she was sitting opposite a vampire. "You're not one of those tedious Slayer fangirls?"

Satsu just smiled and let herself be led outside.

"It's such a relief," the vampire said as she led Satsu into the alleyway behind the bar. "Not having to hide any more. Harmony's done us all such a favour." She snarled, revealing her true demonic features, which were impressively ugly. "So much easier when the snacks come willingly."

Satsu pulled out her stake. "Newsflash: I'm not a Slayer _fangirl_."

"All the better. It's been so long since I've tasted Slayer blood. But you won't be the first I've killed."

Satsu remembered what she'd heard, about how the more ancient a vampire became, the less human they appeared. Maybe it was the 1350s this look came from. "I'm not going to be the last, either. I mean, I am. I mean, whichever one you last killed, that's already your last!"

"I'll be doing the world a favour just ridding it of your terrible comebacks," the vampire said.

Satsu ran straight at her with the stake, but she was strong, very strong, and batted her aside. Satsu scrambled back to her feet and now the vampire was on her.

She was forced backwards into the wall, the vampire stumbling against her with a shocked look on her face. Faith's grinning face appeared, having launched herself at the vampire from behind. "Need some help, hon?"

"I was handling myself!" Satsu protested.

"Sure you don't want me to handle you?"

"Flirt later!" came Buffy's yell as she tackled the vampire to the ground. "Slay now!"

Satsu had a hard time the stake up with the heart, so violently was the vampire struggling in Buffy's grip. Finally, she got it into position, but found that even with her Slayer strength she couldn't penetrate the leathery skin.

She felt Faith's hands wrap around her own. They nodded at each other and pressed down hard together.

The vampire scowled. "Three against one just isn't fa--"

And then: dust.

Buffy stood up, brushing herself down. "Why is it always me who gets covered in icky stuff?"

"Was she ...?"

"Halfway to being an Old One?" Faith finished. "Reckon so." She looked at Buffy. "You remember when we first met? Kakistos?"

Buffy nodded grimly."

"I've never ..." Satsu began.

"You wouldn't have, if it weren't for us," Buffy said. "That was dangerous."

"She wasn't to know," Faith said.

"She's standing right here," Satsu said pointedly. "Because we won."

"You're right," Buffy said. "That's the most important thing."

"No," Faith said. "The most important thing is that I'm _starving_."

* * *

Buffy insisted on feeding Satsu her last slice of pizza. Satsu had protested, but not too much: she had been having food envy ever since they had opened their boxes.

Faith had already finished, and watched them with a wry smile on her face as she knocked back the last of her beer. "Well, that's the hungriness taken care of," she said, once Satsu had taken the last piece of crust out of Buffy's hand and swallowed it.

"Yes," Buffy said. "A whole pizza each is about right after an experience like that, I would say. Your point being?"

Faith snorted. "I saw the way she licked your fingers at the end there, B."

"There was sauce on them," Satsu said. "From when she picked up the slice earlier."

"See, she just didn't want it to go to waste."

"And, y'know, it's cleaner," Satsu said. "Kind of."

"Neither of you are fooling me for a second," Faith said. She picked up the pizza box Buffy had taken the slice out of and added it to the others she'd already put in the container by the back door.

"Well, look at you, Miss Responsible Recycler," Buffy said.

Satsu watched as Faith came over to Buffy and leaned down to kiss her, a long, deep kiss that got Satsu hot -- well, OK, hot _ter_ , Faith hadn't been wrong in the slightest -- just watching it.

Faith stood up again, "Aww, B, it's just that I knew you wouldn't be able to relax if you knew it was still waiting to be done."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Come on, then, let's go."

"We're really doing this?" Satsu said.

"Only if you want," Buffy said, reaching out to hold her hand.

"Oh, she wants," Faith said. "Don't try and pretend you don't know that."

Satsu looked down at the floor for a moment, then back up again. "I _really_ want," she said. There was something liberating about Faith's forthrightness, something that made her able to admit things in her presence that were difficult to talk about any other time.

Faith took one hand, Buffy the other, and led her to the bedroom.

* * *

Satsu felt Faith's lips on her neck, warm and wet and then teeth -- just the tiniest nip above her collar bone, but sending shivers all the way down her spine.

Shivers that Buffy clearly felt; Satsu could feel the way her lips curled into a smile, even as she carried on licking.

Satsu reached out with her hands, feeling as though it was unfair that she was receiving so much without giving at all. But she quickly found them taken -- one by Buffy, the other by Faith. Ridiculously, it was the simple holding of hands that made her feel as though a spark was flowing through all three of them. Or just perhaps it was the way it felt as though she was being restrained ever so gently.

"You can be rougher," Satsu said. "If you want."

Faith bit harder, taking a chunk of flesh between her teeth this time, while her free hand snaked around to caress her breast. Then she grabbed hold of Satsu's nipple, pinching it hard before relaxing slightly so that it was still firmly gripped between her thumb and forefinger.

Satsu moaned appreciatively. Encouraged, Buffy gently took Satsu's clit between her teeth. "Oh, fuck, yes."

Faith released her grip on Satsu's breast, and got out from the position she'd been in behind her. As she manoeuvred herself into a kneeling position next to her, Satsu lowered herself to the pillows.

Faith looked exactly the right kind of dishevelled, strands of hair falling over her face, her whole body flushed with sweat. Satsu started to lean upwards again, keen to taste the saltiness, but Faith saw what she was doing and pushed her down firmly.

Buffy stopped, and Satsu saw her head bob up, looking to see what was going on at the other end of the bed. Faith swung herself over Satsu so that she was straddling her face. A short amount of fumbling later, they had arranged Satsu's arms and Faith's legs satisfactorily, so that Satsu could grab hold of Faith's ass.

She felt Buffy lowering herself back to her pussy, just as Faith lowered her pussy to Satsu's eagerly waiting tongue. Satsu barely had time to get used to how sexy this whole situation was before she felt Buffy sliding two fingers inside her.

Satsu arched upwards involuntarily; Faith seemed to enjoy the effect immensely. She began licking Faith quickly, squeezing her ass with her hands, just as Buffy began to fingerfuck her with equal urgency.

"Wow, B, what are you doing to her?"

Buffy's only answer was to do even more, adding a third finger and sliding them in and out of Satsu ever faster, while swirling her tongue in spiralling motions, first clockwise, then anticlockwise, almost too fast for Satsu to keep track of consciously. Satsu could feel herself getting wetter and wetter by the moment, Buffy having to work harder and harder to keep her fingers inside. At the same time, Faith bore down on her, and Satsu began to be more adventurous, moving beyond licking her labia and clit to sliding her tongue into her pussy.

Faith groaned. "Oh, fuck yes, tonguefuck me."

Somewhere very distant in her mind, in one of the last parts of it not wholly given over to riding the seemingly neverending wave of sensation, Satsu knew that this would all have been too much for her, back before she had been called. But now if anything she wanted more and more. For just a moment, it felt to Satsu as though the power inside each of them was calling to itself.

And then ... gloriously, wonderfully, she was coming; she felt Buffy redouble her efforts even as Satsu squeezed her legs around her back, felt Faith urgently start to frig herself as Satsu tried her best to keep going with her tongue, but everything was falling away now, she was losing control, as orgasm after orgasm rolled through her body.

An unmeasurable time later, Faith had half-collapsed onto her face, gripping the headboard to support herself and smiling down at Satsu; Buffy was crawling up the bed, a wide grin on her face. She bent down to kiss Satsu -- she could taste herself on Buffy's lips -- and then knelt up to kiss Faith in turn.

"That was amazing," Satsu said. "I mean ... you were both amazing individually. But _that_ was ... mindblowing. My mind is blown."

Faith grinned down at her as she swung herself away. "We're not done yet," she said, as she lay down next to Satsu.

"I was hoping we weren't," Buffy said, taking up a similar position on Satsu's other side.

"Oh, right," Satsu said. "You haven't ... I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologise for anything," Buffy said.

"But I do want to ..." Satsu yawned. "Maybe a little sleep first?"

"If that's what you want," Buffy said.

Satsu rolled over to look at Faith, her eyes already closing. "Don't do anything with her until I wake up."

"Scout's honour," Faith said.

She felt Buffy and Faith wrapping themselves around her, and fell asleep to the sound of the syncopation of their heartbeats.


End file.
